meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Hole Lotta Eggs
We begin with Cook and Chick walking through the park. While Cook cleans his apron, (Yes, apron so... Ah well he cleans his apron because of meat on it or if it is meat and suchsz...) Chick wanders over to a broken down well. Cook sees this and barely manages to save Chick from falling in. Cook tells Chick to stay where he is, (Eh... So eh heh he is still?) then follow Chick's gaze over to Feety's ice cream truck. When Cook turns back around, however, Chick is gone, leaving only an egg behind. Cook, fearing for the worst, begins tossing a rope down the well in hopes that Chick would grab on, coming up empty every time, until he drops it. Cook runs over to a picnic table where Berty Bear, Schooly, and Hoggie are reading and eating, demanding help. Schooly gets an idea, smiles, and they all go to his workshop where the group begins working on a device, drawing up plans and welding metal. Berty, meanwhile, spends the entire time eating cans of beans, forcing him to run to a nearby outhouse. The next day, Schooly's creation, a large drill machine, crashes out of the workshop. They begin burrowing underground, but Hoggie is instantly killed when a small glass bubble he rides in is crushed against the ground. Cook takes the map out of Hoggie's dead hands, but is shocked to learn that the map Hoggie drew up is nothing more than scribbles. Cook and Schooly stop and ask Waffles, who just finished laying some underground pipes, for directions to the well. Waffles explains how to get there, pointing as he does. Due to explaining too much, however, Cook can't understand where Waffles is telling them to go. After Waffles gets mad and yells at Cook for the confusion, Cook and Schooly leave, destroying Waffles's pipes in the process. Poisonous gas begins seaping out through the pipes and Waffles, unable to turn off the gas, falls down dead. Cook and Schooly begins fighting over the steering wheel, causing them to burrow in random directions and jump out of the ground in several places. The fin of the machine emerges in the middle of a road and begins chasing Maker, who juggles while riding his unicycle. Maker pedals away in fear, eventually relaxing when the fin goes back underground. He looks up to see, however, that Lola is driving straight at him. Maker braces himself for the impact, when the fin reemerges and cuts Lolas' car (and Lola herself) in half, leaving Maker unharmed. Half of Lolas' car knocks down garbage cans in front of Stevie's house. (Stevie's face for sure XD) He opens a window and looks out, shocked at the damage. As Cook and Schooly continue their struggles for control of the vehicle, the steering wheel breaks off. The machine pops out of the ground and goes back underground, the force of the impact causing Maker to fly up in the air. He lands perfectly and throws the three balls he's juggling at the door to Stevie's house. When Stevie comes outside, Maker tries in vain to explain to Stevie what happened when Stevie shakes his head and does not know what Maker is talking about. (Lol, about that lol, explains in a better way pls? Eh nobody and NOBODY understands monkey language in this world eh?) The fin suddenly comes by and slices off the front part of Stevie's house, causing it to fall forward on Stevie and Maker. They run away and the windows of the house end up falling over them. Maker is unhurt as he is under the window that Stevie opened earlier. Stevie, however, is not so lucky, he is sliced to pieces from the glass of the other window. Schooly and Cook try to replace the steering wheel on the controls, but the drill hits an underground wall of concrete. The drill becomes stationary as it's lodged in the concrete, but, because it's still activated, the rest of the machine begins spinning at a fast rate. Cook manages to get to the controls, while numerous cans of beans fly out of a cupboard and begin bouncing around. They pierce Schooly numerous times and when Cook finally manages to stop the machine, half of Schooly's body is missing. Back at the well, Chick comes skipping by with an ice cream in his hand to retrieve his egg, having never fallen in the well in the first place. Chick eats the egg. The machine begins driving towards Chick, but Cook is concerned that Chick might get run over by it. He goes to the top of the machine, where Hoggie was earlier, and tosses an anchor to stop the machine. Maker, now out of breath and slowing down, ends up getting his head crushed by the anchor. The machine stops just short of running over Chick, but Cook accidentally knocks Chick down the well when he opens the door. Sighing, Cook goes back underground to search for Chick. The drill reemerges, however, under the outhouse Berty is in, shredding him to death. Moral: "Anything worth doing is worth doing well!" Category:Blog posts